fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Geese/Supports
With Larum C Support *'Geese:' Hey, you... *'Larum:' Eeeeeeeek! A pirate! *'Geese:' W-Wait a minute... *'Larum:' Eeeeeek! Help help help! *'Geese:' S-Stop... Wait! Listen to me! *'Larum:' What? Pirates are all the same. You're just going to say shut up, or you'd better not say a word if you want to live, or something like that. Oh! Larum's in grave danger! But just you wait. Soon Roy'll appear on a shining white stallion and rescue me... *'Geese:' ...Um, are you done? Listen. I'm not a pirate any more. *'Larum:' Hmph! Even if you try to act good like that, I know better! I know you're trying to run off with me because I'm just so irresistible. *'Geese:' ...You've got to be kidding me. *'Larum:' Kidding!? What, are you saying that I'm not cute enough to kidnap!? *'Geese:' You... No...forget it. Sorry to bother you. *Geese leaves* *'Larum:' Hey, wait! B Support *'Larum:' Eeeeeek! It's the pirate again! *'Geese:' I said I'm not... *'Larum:' Are you still trying to cover up the obvious truth? Your hairstyle, your clothes... Everything about you is just screaming, 'I'm a pirate!' *'Geese:' ...Fine... Have it your way. *'Larum:' Aha! You admit it! And? You're still trying to run off with me, right? *'Geese:' Hey... Would you please listen to what I have to say... *'Larum:' Oh! Larum's in great danger! But just you wait. Roy'll beat you down any day! *Larum moves to the right* *'Larum:' 'Are you all right, Larum?' *Larum moves to the left* *'Larum:' 'Oh, Master Roy...' *Larum moves to the right* *'Larum:' 'Larum, I can't live without you.' *Larum moves to the left* *'Larum:' 'Oh, thank you, Master Roy...' And then we... Ooooohhhhh! *'Geese:' ...... *'Larum:' Hey, where are you going? *'Geese:' See you later... Talking with you is exhausting. A Support *'Geese:' Hey. *'Larum:' It's the pirate! Are you still trying to... *'Geese:' This is yours, right? *'Larum:' Oh... I lost this ribbon the other day. Wait! I get it. You stole it, right!? *'Geese:' Why the hell would I return it to you, then!? I found it lying on the ground, and I thought it might be yours. *'Larum:' Oh. Then why didn't you say so in the first place? *'Geese:' I would have if you let me! You just start screaming whenever we meet! If only you'd stop and listen once in a while... *'Larum:' So you weren't a bad person after all. I shouldn't have been so scared, then. *'Geese:' ...... *Geese leaves* *'Larum:' Hey, wait. I'll show you a special dance in return. Hey, wait... What! Are you trying to tell me my dancing isn't worth watching!? With Echidna C Support *'Echidna:' Hey, you. *'Geese:' Yeah? *'Echidna:' You can drive a ship, right? I want to ask a favor. *'Geese:' From me? *'Echidna:' Yeah. We're planning on building a new village on the Western Isles. What I want you to do is to use your ship to carry the people there. I'll pay you well. *'Geese:' ...A ship, huh? *'Echidna:' What's the matter? You can drive one, right? *'Geese:' ...Yeah, I sure can. I was once the captain of a trading vessel. There's no ocean I haven't seen yet. *'Echidna:' ...Then why did you become a pirate? *'Geese:' I couldn't continue my business in this war. We had no choice, so I persuaded the boys, saying that we were going to become pirates. *'Echidna:' Uh-huh. *'Geese:' But we were originally just ordinary seafarers. We didn't like fighting or robbing, or any of that stuff. Anyway, when we were prepared and finally set off as pirates, everyone started complaining of stomach aches, and seasickness, and everything. *'Echidna:' Well, well. It's amazing you got this far. *'Geese:' Yeah, well, I wasn't doing it because I liked it... B Support *'Geese:' Even if I say we were pirates, we were just amateurs. ...We figured we'd go for easy targets first, so we picked a small trading ship as our first one. We were able to take over the ship without much of a fight, but... *'Echidna:' But what? *'Geese:' We couldn't find any treasure at all. The captain of the ship told me that he was in the same situation that I was. He said that he wasn't doing well, either, so he might have to resort to piracy, just like us... *'Echidna:' And? *'Geese:' We let them go. I couldn't steal from them after hearing that. *'Echidna:' A nice pirate, eh? How ever would you survive? *'Geese:' ...Yeah, that's what I thought, too. So anyway, we decided to go after a bigger ship next. We figured we could steal a little from the rich and no one would be hurt. A few days later, we were lucky enough to come across a large trading vessel. *'Echidna:' Yeah? *'Geese:' We didn't have to hold back this time. We charged the ship... But when got close, suddenly the enemy ship's deck started swarming with ballistas and archers. It was one of Bern's battleships. *'Echidna:' My, my. *'Geese:' We were shot at mercilessly, and they chased us for three days and nights. We somehow got away, but the ship was wrecked. We weren't making any money, either. Some of the boys started crying. Hell, even I felt like crying that time. *'Echidna:' Poor thing. *'Geese:' Well, like I said, I wasn't doing it because I liked it... A Support *'Echidna:' Hm? What's that? A map? *'Geese:' This is the one prize that I've gotten so far as a pirate. I found it when we were battling another band. *'Echidna:' I see. *'Geese:' See the skull mark here? It means that there's treasure buried there. *'Echidna:' And did you find it? *'Geese:' I haven't gone looking for it yet. Once this war ends, I'll be a merchant again. If what this map says is true, I can go get the treasure and travel the seas once more. *'Echidna:' ...... *'Geese:' I don't have any money left. I even went into debt to feed the guys. If this map's a fake, then I'll have to let go of my ship forever. ...I can't help but hesitate when I think of that possibility. *'Echidna:' Uh-huh. But you know that no amount of praying or worrying is gonna get you that treasure, right? You have to take action. *'Geese:' ...Yeah. You're right. *'Echidna:' Even if that map's a fake, there'll be other treasures out there. Anyway, you're helping us out by carrying the residents to our new village, right? I'm counting on you. Show me your ship some time. *'Geese:' You got it. You can count on me. With Cath C Support *'Cath:' Hey, you're a pirate, right? *'Geese:' Hm? Yeah...I guess. That's what I look like, huh? Man... *'Cath:' ? *'Geese:' I used to be a seagoing merchant. *'Cath:' Really? You must've made a lot of money, then. Lucky you. Oh, well, I guess we poor people have to just keeping working hard... *'Geese:' Wait a sec. *'Cath:' Huh? *'Geese:' What's my bag doing in your hand? *'Cath:' ...... Y-You're pretty perceptive, aren't you? *'Geese:' ...Gee, thanks. *'Cath:' Hmm... All right! There's no treasure I can't steal! Be ready the next time we meet! B Support *'Cath:' Hey, Geeeeese. *'Geese:' Yeah? *'Cath:' Ohhhh... I think I'm drunk... *'Geese:' ...... *'Cath:' Can you stay and revive me? Come on... *'Geese:' ...Hey. *'Cath:' Yeah? *'Geese:' Were you hit with a Berserk staff or something? *'Cath:' Huh? *'Geese:' Whatever you're doing, it's not very convincing at all. *'Cath:' What!? You withstood my seduction moves!? You're no ordinary man! *'Geese:' ...Gee, thanks. But you know, you're really not suited for that role. *'Cath:' I-I know that! I was just testing you! I'll get serious next time. I'll take your stuff without you even noticing! *'Geese:' Uh-huh. Good luck. A Support *'Cath:' Geese! *'Geese:' Yeah? *'Cath:' Doesn't this look familiar? *'Geese:' Hey, that's my... *'Cath:' Hehe, guess you weren't so good after all! There's no treasure I can't steal! *'Geese:' Sigh... *'Cath:' Well, let's see now. What have we got in here? ... ... ... ... What... What the heck!? This is nothing but junk! *'Geese:' It's not junk. Maps, compasses... It's equipment you need for sailing. *'Cath:' What about the treasure!? Where's the treasure!? *'Geese:' Hahaha, there never was any treasure! I'm broke. Drowning in debt, to tell you the truth. I got nothing you can steal! *'Cath:' Erg... How come you're bragging like that? You're broke! *'Geese:' I've got a dream. I'm gonna go back to being a trader and hit a jackpot. You'll see, I'll fill my ship with riches in no time. Then you'll have something to steal! *'Cath:' ...... Did... Did I lose? Are you a big shot? ...Or just an idiot? With Garret C Support *'Garret:' Hey, you're a sailor, right? *'Geese:' Hm? Yeah, I am. *'Garret:' Do sailors make a lot of money? *'Geese:' ...... Well, we used to. But now...it's not so good. I had to stoop down to piracy. *'Garret:' Oh... Sorry to bother you, then. *'Geese:' What? I thought you wanted something. *'Garret:' I was thinking you might hire me on your ship, but it's kinda stupid to go from being a bandit to being a pirate. I just...don't want to rob people to live any more. *'Geese:' Hey, not so fast. I'm gonna quit piracy. It doesn't suit me anyway. I'm going back to being a trader after the war ends. I could hire you to do odd jobs around the ship if you want. B Support *'Geese:' Hey, Garret. Try spinning around in the spot a few times. *'Garret:' What? What kind of joke is this? *'Geese:' Just think of it as a sailor's test. *'Garret:' Damn... Fine. ...... All right, I did it. *'Geese:' Good. Now try walking over here straight. *'Garret:' ...... ...Whoa. *Garret loses his balance* *'Geese:' You're gonna get seasick. You'll have to fix that if you want to be a seafarer. *'Garret:' What? A grown man, seasick? *'Geese:' That doesn't make a difference. Even grown men puke their guts out when they're still not used to the rocking of the ship. And the outer seas can be nasty. We somtimes come across storms that could flip the ship over. Well, I suppose you'll get used to it after a month or so. *'Garret:' A month? I'm gonna be seasick for a whole month? *'Geese:' Of course. The ocean's huge. We sometimes won't see land for an entire year. *'Garret:' Whoa... Maybe I don't want to do this after all. A Support *'Garret:' Well... Fast cash isn't easy to find, is it. Sailing seems like a worse option whenever I hear about it. *'Geese:' You think so? The sea's a great place. *'Garret:' But you're always on the water, right? It's just endlessly blue wherever you look. *'Geese:' No, the sea's not only blue. Sometimes it turns gold. *'Garret:' Huh? *'Geese:' It's true. When the sun comes up in the east...or when it sets in the west... The whole ocean shines a beautiful gold... *'Garret:' ...... *'Geese:' Dawn is great as well, but I prefer the sunset. When you're sailing towards the setting sun, it's just... *'Garret:' But you can't make any money with the sunset. *'Geese:' ...You have no aesthetic sense. All right, I'll let you on my ship some time. I'll show you the ocean. You can't call yourself a true sailor until you see that beauty. *'Garret:' This isn't gonna make me any money... With Douglas C Support *'Douglas:' Geese. *'Geese:' Hey... Long time no see. *'Douglas:' I want to thank you for what you've done. I understand that you safely escorted Pr-... I mean, Elphin to the Western Isles. *'Geese:' Yeah, I did what I could. That bard was an interesting guy. The girl he was with was seasick the whole time, though. *'Douglas:' I see... Geese, I must apologize. I've misjudged you. *'Geese:' What? *'Douglas:' Since the assassins were after Elphin, I couldn't put him on a large commercial ship. That would be the first place they would look. So I had to ask you. But I can't say that I fully trusted you, a pirate. However, you kept your word. *'Geese:' Hey... No problem. *'Douglas:' You could have turned him in to the Revolutionaries and gotten a hefty reward. Why did you choose to help him? It didn't make you any money. *'Geese:' ...Well, it never feels bad to save someone, does it? You can't say the same about piracy. B Support *'Geese:' Hey. *'Douglas:' Geese, I must give you some sort of reward. *'Geese:' Reward? *'Douglas:' You have been a great help to my country. I can give you anything you ask. *'Geese:' What're you talking about... I already got the payment you promised me. *'Douglas:' No... That is not sufficient reward. You are a hero to the Etrurian people. *'Geese:' Hero? That guy's just a bard, right? I was surprised when he turned out to be the liberator of the Western Isles, but... *'Douglas:' Geese... I must tell you something. ...... ...Hmm... *'Geese:' Yeah? *'Douglas:' ...I'm sorry. I cannot tell you yet. *'Geese:' Geez...make up your mind. *'Douglas:' Anyway... I hear that you have helped the people of the Western Isles as well. Both our king and prince had wished them to be freed. So... *'Geese:' Well... Sorry, but I don't really give a damn about politics or other nations' statures or anything like that. I just wanted to do something for the village that helped me out. A Support *'Geese:' ...You're not gonna leave me alone, are you? *'Douglas:' Of course not. You have done me a great favor. I would be dishonoring my family's name if I didn't return it. *'Geese:' Oh, man, you knights are so hard-headed. I swear, if you found 1G on the street, you wouldn't dare pocket it. *'Douglas:' Geese... *'Geese:' Sigh... Fine, let me think... ...All right, here's what I want. I want you and your king to make your country a good one. Make it a nation that won't go around causing stupid wars. And make it a nation where people can travel and do business safely. I'm gonna go bankrupt if you don't do that for me. *'Douglas:' ...Geese... You deserve much better than being a pirate. I will promise to fulfill your requests. I shall swear my life to them! Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Supports